


Week

by hyegracie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyegracie/pseuds/hyegracie
Summary: In a week we will.Based in the doujinshi "Last Days"





	Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_invoke_thee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_invoke_thee/gifts).



"Did you already sorted out the mail?" Renjun asks as he paces around the room, with big boxes from one side to the other.

 

"I did I also packed everything, I just need to pack what is left on the side room" Lucas is serving dinner, he takes off his arpon and sits waiting for Renjun to come back from the other room to join him. They quietly eat dinner while Renjun eyes the calendar. May 1st.

 

_In a week, we will break up._

 

Renjun and Lucas met in the University of Seoul where both of them won a excellency program entrance, they were friends ever since the very start. Lucas eventually asked Renjun out and they started dating. On their third year of University, they moved in together. They have been living together for four years, Renjun swears it's more, he thinks it's more time they have been together.

 

 

  
May 2nd  
"We should go to Jeju" Lucas suggests as he eats a popsicle while both of them are in the balcony of their apartment "I want to go to the sea"

 

"Denied" Renjun says almost immediately "We have been through this Xuxi, Jeju is expensive we don't have that much money"

 

"I want to go outside, I have barely even been to the sea before" Renjun can hear the pout through his voice, it's funny and he laughs. They go to the convienence store and but another pair of ice popsicles.

 

 

Renjun calls Jaemin later that night.

 

"It's been long since you called me, I thought you had forgotten about me" Jaemin is on the other line laughing, Renjun can hear Jeno on the other side.

 

"I was looking through some old stuff, and I found my old phone where I had you number" He jokes around "I just wanted to call you guys and see how you are doing lately, I have been very busy with work"

 

"We are okay, Jeno's also very busy with work, I have been doing okay with the cafe and I think Donghyuck is on a vacation with Mark in Canada" Jaemin says "How are you and Lucas?"

  
"We... We are doing great lately"

 

  
May 3rd

Renjun sits in the rest area of the hospital to take a breath. His office is full to the brim with kids with fever and some other non threatening things he doesn't want to deal with. Unlocking his phone, he sees a message from Lucas, about their cat trapped in between the screen and the crystal door, he laughs and smiles while typing an answer.

 

"You seem very happy today" The other pediatrician says. Renjun looks up to him and smiles "Are you finally going out with us tonight?"

 

"I don't think so, I have to go home" He says as he smiles after reciving another image of the cat now safe in Lucas arms.

 

"She must be the real deal, you never go out with us" The doctor says, Renjun smile flatters for a second, but he keeps his façade.

 

"She is" He stands up putting the phone on his pockets and walking to his office.

 

  
May 4th

"I have dinner with Chenle and Jisung tonight, I couldn't cancel I'm sorry :("

 

 

Renjun reads the note again and sighs. He puts down the cake and opens the fridge to open a bottle of coke, he walks his way to the now spare room. The boxea are all pilled up almost perfectly except for one Lucas has forgot to tid up, Renjun walks over and sits in front of it, trying to organize the magazines and books. He looks through almost everything when a book of cut outs gain his attention.

 

There are cut outa of all the times he has been on the news paper, for graduating so soon, for being Chinese there are even cut outs of the school paper when they were in the University.

 

"You're so unfair Xuxi" Renjun closes the book a and puts it in place, throws the bottle to the trash can and goes to sleep. Or at least. He tries.

 

The first time Renjun saw Lucas, they were on the plane on their way to Seoul. He was afraid of heights and Lucas held his hand the whole flight, Renjun remembers the way Lucas smiled at him, how he always stayed up by his side even in the entrance process they went together.

 

Renjun dreams about it, he thinks it may have been love at first sight.

 

 

  
May 5th.  
Lucas wakes up at the sound of the alarm, Renjun is still asleep in his arms so he turns it off. But it's too late and Renjun yawns.

 

"What time it is?" He hugs Lucas tight with a sleepy smile.

 

"It's barely 5am, you should go back to sleep, you still have 3 hours of sleep" Lucas says while hugging Renjun back.

 

"Don't forget... Tomorrow we will go to the park" Renjun says before dozing off.

 

The Park. Nostalgic.

 

"I like you" Lucas says, Renjun is sitting beside him looking at him as if he just said he had killed someone. Lucas smiled at him cleaning the ice cream Renjun had on his chin and softly laughed. Renjun was as red as his hair.

 

"I— also— me— you—" Renjun stumbled on his words in a combination of Korean and Chinese.

 

"Why are you stumbling with your words?" Lucas laughed and Renjun hit his arm weakly, laughing too.

 

"I like you too" He finally said, keeping his eyes locked with Lucas' both of them smiling until the distance between them closed.

  
Lucas rolled in bed, where Renjun was supossed to be. He looked up to the clock. 10am. It was late and he needs to go buy the train tickets.

 

  
May 6th.

Renjun unpacks everything in the park, he sets their lunch in the park table while Lucas sets the drinks and plates, they quietly talk about their day while eating. It's the same park where they started dating 6 years ago. Sharing the little things of their days, Renjun's work in the hospital and Lucas' daily weird photo shots he does to keep the eyes on him. The little things that seem so mundane but ease Renjun heart a little.

 

 

 

  
Lucas is sitting across Renjun, he can hear the sobs coming from him but Renjun's mind is somewhere else.

 

"My mom called you know, she asked me how long do I think I can spend rooming with you" His voice starts to crack "Dad had another attack, she needs my help to take care of him you know, and she called me, asking me where was I going spending my life away" It was a sort of pacted thing between them that their parents didn't knew anything about the true nature of their relationship. Renjun ran away from that fact from years and it finally catches him up "Hong Kong is far away, I don't know if I'll be back in a couple of months, a year... I don't even know if I will comeback at all"

 

"What I am saying is that... We can't be together anymore"

 

 

May 7th

"Do you have everything?" They sit in the bus on their way to the train station, Lucas is leaning in Renjun shoulder.

 

"I do, you made sure I had packed everything before the trip, remember?" Lucas laughs and squeezes Renjun's hand where they're holding hands under the backpack. The trip is calm, Renjun feels like they're just going on a trip if he deludes himself enough.

 

They arrive to the train station that Lucas needs to take to the airport, is strangely empty due to the day and hour. They stand in front of each other, Lucas gives Renjun a sad smile.

 

"This is it" He says "I will call you when I go home, alright?"

 

"Okay" Renjun nodded and saw Lucas walk up to the train, looking back at him and smiling "Xuxi" he calls out, Lucas stands for a moment, Renjun feels like he is about to cry "Have you ever wish on of us was a woman?" There is a moment of silent in which Lucas stays looking at him wide eyed.

 

"Never" He finally says "Because even if one of us was a girl, even if we could have got married and have kids..." He pauses and looks at Renjun in the eyes "I fell in love with the so passionate Renjun I know, if you were a girl I would have never had fallen in love with you" He pauses "I love you because you're you, not because of what you are"

 

Renjun smiles and feels his tears coming out just when Lucas goes inside. He feels raw, his feelings slipping through his fingers when a chocked sob gets out of his throat.

 

He has known Lucas for such a long time making him the fixed point in his life, the meals he will have on his own,the days where he will be back to a empty apartment, the empty studio next to his, the every day life where Lucas is not there. Renjun was foolishly thought that his life with Lucas was going to be forever, something that will never change and eventually everyone would have got a grip of it. He wanted a life with Lucas by his side, he wanted to be happy together. He turns around to leave before the final call.

 

"Renjun!" He turns back and Lucas lifts him inthe air "I CAN'T DO IT" He is hugging Renjun like his life depends on it while Renjun snaps out of his suprise to pat his hair "I can't go and leave you here! Every time I see you cry I want to be with you, for six years I have always wished this was forever, I want to be by your side forever"

 

Renjun feels like he is going to break. He laughs a little and looks at Lucas once he is on the ground again.

 

"Go back to Hong Kong, Xuxi" He says.

 

"But.."

 

"Go back to Hong Kong, take care of your mother, have a good time there" Lucas face was squished between Renjun hands "We will see each other again, is a promise, even if I have to go all the way to Hong Kong for you"

 

 

"After all, you're the one I love"

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday bitch


End file.
